


Nightmares are releases

by GiffGaff (Sardon)



Series: A concoction of Fictions in other fandom s [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Questions, confused arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/GiffGaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Just a dream, Arthur confronts Merlin about the broche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares are releases

The following morning Arthur woke up with a groan and was startled to see the broche lying next to him.

He picked up the broche and rubbed a gentle thumb over it, wondering how on earth it had got by his side in the first place.

Arthur looked over to the shelf he kept the box on to find that it was placed the wrong way round. 

It was then clear that someone must have been looking through his stuff to be able to find the broche, but he couldn’t put a finger on who it was. 

His first thought was Gwen, but he knew that she wouldn’t go through his stuff as she wasn’t that sort of person.

His next thought would be his father but since when did he go through his stuff? Not without some obscure reason. 

Then Arthur's suspicions led him to the only other person it could have been.

Speaking of that person he came in the room, surprised but equally happy to see Arthur awake and active.

“Ah Merlin, just who I want to see” Arthur said in over exaggerated happiness.

“Arthur” Merlin said nervously.

“No need to be nervous Merlin” Arthur replied before adding “I just want to ask you a question”.

Merlin waited for Arthur’s question in complete silence.

“As you know I haven’t been very well for the last couple of days and I happen to know that someone had been taking care of me” Arthur began.

Merlin didn’t say a word so Arthur continued, “Then the next morning I mysteriously wake up with the broche that belonged to my mother in my hands” Arthur said in the same tone.

“How could that have happened” Merlin said with a long smile on his face, which Arthur noticed.

“I’ll tell you how Merlin, someone obviously thought that I was having a nightmare and thought it would give them a reason to go through my things and read my personal belongings” Arthur said.

Merlin knew it was time to come clean, “look Arthur, I wasn’t snooping through your things I just wanted to pick out something that I knew would comfort you” Merlin confessed.

Arthur stood up and went face to face with Merlin while still having hold of the broche, “well, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me so thanks” Arthur admitted quietly.

Before Merlin could smile or say I told you so Arthur interrupted him in a firmer tone, “however if you tell anyone anything about this broche or go through my things again I will feed you to the dogs, do I make myself clear”? 

“Crystal clear Arthur” Merlin replied.

“Good” Arthur finished off before silently telling Merlin to leave by looking at Merlin then the door.

Merlin was more than happy to leave, knowing that the Arthur he knows and loves is back to his normal clot pole self.


End file.
